


Damn Witches

by sisforsterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon compliant until after 3B, Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Witches, curse, daddy!stiles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/pseuds/sisforsterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is cursed by witches. He ends up with a vagina (and a uterus and ovaries), but he gets to keep his dick; that's the important thing!</p><p>This is basically my way of making mpreg happen with it being somewhat anatomically correct/believable.</p><p>This will be multi-chaptered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Stiles wakes up, he’s on the couch in Derek’s and his loft. Derek and Scott are staring at him with obvious concern. He sits up and Scott immediately sits in the spot next to him.

“You okay?” Scott asks.

“Um, well…” Stiles begins.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Derek interrupts.

Stiles scratches behind his ear, glancing around the room while he tries to remember, “We were in the woods.” Derek nods, “And we were hunting witches.” He glances down at his shirt, noticing a singed hole in the center of his new Batman shirt, a present from his dad for his birthday, “Damnit, fucking witches ruined my shirt when they hit me with a curse! Oh fuck, they cursed me!”

“We’re not sure what the curse did yet. Anything else you remember?” Derek asks.

Stiles makes a sad face at his shirt for a while before he looks up in shock and yells, “An excruciating pain between my legs!” as he gets up off the couch and runs toward the bathroom. As soon as he’s inside he pulls down his pants and boxers, sighing in relief when he sees that his favorite body part, his dick, is still there. It only takes him a second to realize that something doesn’t feel quite right, though. He runs his hand behind his dick, finds his balls, still there, thankfully, but something is just behind that, something that should definitely not be there. Holy shit, he now has a vagina.

“Derek!” he screams.

Seconds later, Derek bursts into the bathroom, with Scott trailing not far behind. Stiles is still standing in the middle of the bathroom with his pants down, and when Scott gets an eyeful, he quickly covers his eyes and turns around. Normally Stiles would laugh, but this is not a laughing matter.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks, when Stiles doesn’t offer an explanation.

“I know what the curse did,” Stiles says.

“What? What did it do?” Derek asks.

Stiles doesn’t want to say the words out loud, but decides that for now, it’s less embarrassing than showing Derek, so he mumbles, “It changed my anatomy.”

“Changed your anatomy?” Derek repeats, “How?”

“Congrats, you’re dating a hermaphrodite. I have a fucking vagina, Derek!” Stiles screams and finally yanks his pants up.

Derek just gets that constipated look on his face and doesn’t say anything. Stiles pushes him, “Well, say something!”

Derek shakes his head and blinks as if he can erase the last few minutes from his memory. “We’ll find the witches, make them reverse the spell.”

“Obviously,” Stiles says, before pushing past him and leaving the bathroom.

@~@

Later that night, after Derek returns from searching the woods with Scott, having no luck locating the witches, Stiles has had a little time to calm down and think. Yes, his situation is fucked up, but, at least he doesn’t have boobs, because that would be awkward, he’d have to buy a bra, and also he’s starting to realize, he’s kind of curious to experiment with his new anatomy. He’s never had sex with a girl, but Derek has, so he just needs to seduce his boyfriend, which has never been a problem since he turned eighteen.

Stiles is waiting on the bed in nothing but his boxers, which just happens to be his usual sleeping attire, when Derek comes out the bathroom having just brushed his teeth, ready for bed. Okay, so maybe Stiles has a come hither look on his face and is posing for him.

“Really?” Derek asks with a smirk.

“Well, I do have this new body part I’d like to try out…” Stiles replies.

“Of course you do,” Derek laughs, shaking his head, and climbs onto the bed next to Stiles.

“Is that too weird for you?” Stiles asks seriously, reaching out to tug Derek closer.

Derek looks into his eyes for a minute before shaking his head, “It’s still you. I kind of expected you’d want to, honestly.”

Instead of replying, Stiles leans in to kiss Derek. It starts out sweet and slow, but it doesn’t take long before he’s pushed Derek onto his back and crawled on top, grinding against him and panting. Stiles pulls away suddenly.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asks.

“Not wrong, just, different, I guess. There’s this throbbing feeling, like in a good way, and it feels wet, you know, down there.” Stiles answers.

Derek smiles and leans back in to kiss Stiles and his moves his hands down to tug his boxers off. He rolls them over so he’s on top, and Stiles quickly removes Derek’s boxer briefs as well. Derek’s hand wanders down between Stiles’ legs and suddenly finds this spot on his, oh my god it’s so weird to say it but it is what it is, his vagina, that makes him moan because it’s so sensitive and it feels so good.

Derek snickers, “That’s the clit,” he says against Stiles’ lips. Then the fingers slip lower and two enter inside. It’s different from when he’s being prepared for anal sex. It’s more sensitive and there’s no resistance. Then Derek hooks his fingers and drags them slowly back out and suddenly he hits a spot that makes his hips jerk. “And that is the g-spot.”

“Oh my God,” Stiles moans. He’s just now noticing that his dick is painfully hard, and Derek hasn’t even touched it, but he doesn’t care. Everything else he’s experiencing is new and amazing. And then Derek’s mouth is on him, on his clit, sucking and licking and the throbbing between his legs is building up in a way that he has nothing to compare it to, but it’s so good. Derek’s fingers are back to thrusting and pulling out, putting pressure on his g-spot each time, and before he realizes what’s happening, he’s coming and having what he can only assume is a very intense vaginal orgasm. He doesn’t realize that he’s crying until Derek is wiping his tears away.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks as he runs his fingers through Stiles’ hair and presses kisses to his temple.

Stiles nods, “That was… God, Derek, that was fucking, fuck.” He can’t put it into words.

Derek laughs. “We’re not done yet.”

“Oh yeah, you haven’t got off yet.” Stiles says as he sits up a little, using his elbows to prop himself up. He eyes Derek’s obviously painfully hard dick and licks his lips. “What did you have in mind?”

“You want the full experience, right?” Derek asks.

Stiles raises an eyebrow, grinning as he realizes what Derek is implying, “You know it.” He climbs on top of Derek and smirks, “But let me do the work this time.” He scoots back, getting into position, before grabbing Derek’s dick and slowly easing it into his new vagina, suddenly cracking up.

“What’s so funny?” Derek asks.

“You do realize, this is like you’re taking my virginity a second time?” Stiles says.

“I don’t think it counts?” Derek says, but he doesn’t sound sure.

“It counts.” Stiles says as he slides all the way down, pausing to get used to the new sensation. It feels so much better than having Derek’s fingers in him, and that felt amazing. It doesn’t take him long to start riding Derek. He’s never had much patience, and with the way Derek is bucking his hips up to meet him, he doesn’t seem to mind. Then Derek’s hand is moving between Stiles’ legs, fingers finding his clit and massaging it and it just gets better from there. He contemplates jerking off too, but isn’t sure he could truly handle any extra stimulation, besides, he can already feel the orgasm building and then it hits him. He stops moving because his knees are weak and his legs just stop working, so Derek flips them over and continues pounding into him, thankfully letting up on his clit, because that’s just way too sensitive now.

And then Derek’s coming and Stiles thinks maybe they should’ve used a condom because he’s not sure if he has a uterus and ovaries now, and maybe he could get pregnant, but then he’s not planning on keeping this new anatomy around for long, well, probably not anyway, maybe not. He won’t cry if it takes a while to reverse the spell because the sex is just amazing.

“Stiles,” Derek says, “stop talking.”

@~@

It’s a month later and they still haven’t found the witches. Also, the part about having ovaries and a uterus has been determined as a thing that is true, because Deaton has just confirmed that Stiles is in fact pregnant. Maybe all of that unprotected vaginal sex wasn’t the best idea, but after he faints, recovers, and then has a few days to think about it, Stiles decides that maybe this is a good thing, or at least not a bad thing. He and Derek would eventually probably have adopted anyway, and sure, he’s only 20 and currently on summer break from college, but actually having their own biological kid is an even better thing, right? Sure, it’ll probably be a werewolf, but Stiles is okay with that. He’s in love with a werewolf for one, and of course his best friend is a werewolf, but how cute would a little werewolf be? Okay, maybe that’s the hormones already, but seriously, with as dangerous as growing up in Beacon Hills could be, being a werewolf could be a good thing, if one could avoid the hunters.

“I want you to stop looking for the witches,” Stiles says as Derek comes home from a run.

“Why?” Derek asks, drawing the word out.

“Because I’m keeping the anatomy for now, until I pop out this baby, our baby,” Stiles says with a smile.

Derek faints.

@~@

The conversation with the Sheriff is awkward, since he knew nothing about Stiles’ new anatomy in the first place.

“So, let me get this straight. You were cursed by a witch, over a month ago and you’re just now telling me because?” the Sheriff asks.

“Because you’re going to be a grandpa, surprise!” Stiles says, showing him the positive pregnancy test.

The Sheriff opens and closes his mouth for at least a minute before sighing and shaking his head, “From the beginning, because I’m clearly missing something here, since my male son is in a relationship with another man.”

“Well, you see… I’m pregnant?” Stiles offers.

“Do I need to have the birds and the bees talk with you again?”

“Dad! The witches, they gave me female parts! I have a uterus and stuff, don’t ask me how, but you know I’m curious and well Derek was willing and-“

“Ok, I get it, don’t say anything else.” The Sheriff puts his face in his hands and shakes his head. Finally he looks up, “Is this safe?”

“Deaton says I have all the working parts, so as safe as a normal female human pregnancy,” Stiles explains.

“And Derek’s on board with it?”

“He’s pretty happy, actually. You know he had a big family and he’s always wanted kids, so yeah.”

“Okay, well then, congratulations, son.” The Sheriff says as he pulls Stiles in for a hug.

@~@

Deaton brings a close friend of his to help with the ultrasounds, an OB doctor in the know with the supernatural world. Derek is more nervous than Stiles while they wait for her to show up.

“You’re sure we can trust her?” Derek asks.

“I’ve known Jenny since college. She married a werewolf, so she can be trusted,” Deaton explains in his patient manner.

Derek nods and Stiles squeezes his hand. She shows up soon after and doesn’t waste time getting started. Stiles feels uncomfortable on display with his slightly distended belly in front of Deaton and this woman he just met, but he’s more anxious to find out if the baby is healthy.

“Well, there’s good news and hopefully even better news,” Jenny says finally, smiling at Stiles. “The babies are healthy.”

“Babies?” Stiles asks.

“You’re having twins.” Jenny answers.

@~@

Stiles doesn’t go back to school the next semester, because he knows he’ll start to show pretty fast considering he’s having twins and explaining away a pregnant stomach would not be an option. His dad and Derek are happy to have him stay in Beacon Hills, of course.  Luckily he discovers an online maternity clothing store that caters to taller women, where he’s able to buy some pants that actually fit. He knows for a fact that many glam rock stars wear women’s jeans, so he’s not that concerned with purchasing women’s clothing, since really, what other option does he have? As far as t-shirts and hoodies, extra larges are pretty much working for now, and it’s not like he really leaves the house anymore, except for doctor’s appointments.

Stiles keeps Derek running many late nights for weird pregnancy cravings. He can no longer stand the smell or taste of curly fries, sadly. He likes pickles for the first time in his life. Peanut butter ice cream with strawberry jelly is the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted, and if you add pulled pork and cheddar cheese to his mashed potatoes, he’ll moan obscenely while eating. His morning sickness didn’t last past the first trimester, thankfully, and it wasn’t really bad even then. Besides the food cravings, he’s mainly just horny, all the time. It’s like just after he went through puberty. Derek can’t keep up with him. He’s discovered that the massaging shower head is his new favorite thing for masturbating. Luckily Derek doesn’t complain when he gets the water bill.

@~@

At the next ultrasound, they’re supposed to find out the sexes of the babies. Stiles hopes for a boy and a girl, because he can’t decide. He thinks playing sports with a little boy will be fun, but dressing up a little girl in cute clothes and being able to intimidate her future dates will be fun too.

“Well, one of them is definitely a boy,” Jenny says, “but the other one is turned in a way that I can’t see what’s going on down there. Maybe at the next appointment?”

Stiles and Derek leave knowing at least they’ll have one little boy and start thinking up names.

@~@

The first time the babies kick, Stiles is in the middle of a marathon gaming session with Scott. He drops the controller and Scott wins by default.  
  
“Hey, no fair, I’m being assaulted by my unborn children here! You’d never have won otherwise,” Stiles protests in the middle of Scott’s victory dance.

“Dude! They’re kicking?” Scott asks, a huge grin spreading across his face.

Derek must have been eavesdropping from the kitchen where he was making dinner, because he ran into the room and put his hands on Stiles’ stomach. Stiles forgets his irritation over losing the game and tries to remain calm for Derek’s benefit. After a few minutes Derek shakes his head.

“You probably can’t feel anything yet. All the books say the mom can feel the kicking way before anybody else will be able to, but trust me, they’re playing soccer with my bladder,” Stiles says with a laugh, trying to get off of the couch.

Later that night, Stiles gets the idea when the babies start kicking again that maybe Derek could hear the movement with his ear pressed against Stiles’ belly, Derek being a werewolf and all, and it works. What he doesn’t expect is to see Derek cry after the experience. It only makes Stiles fall in love with Derek more.

@~@

The next ultrasound appointment doesn’t give them any other information as far as the sex of the other baby, so they leave knowing they will have to wait to find out when the babies are born.

Lydia is home from college on a break and has planned a baby shower for that afternoon, so they head back to the loft where they meet up with everyone, which is basically Scott and his mom (who is now dating Stiles’ dad, finally!), the Sheriff, Kira, Lydia, Jackson (who Lydia demanded come back to town), Danny, Cora, and Isaac.

Stiles is more excited for the cake, little mini sandwiches, and punch, which Lydia has informed him is made with Sprite and melted sherbet, but he’s told he has to open presents first. The loot haul is as follows, from:

Scott - car seat and window shade to keep the sun out of the baby’s eyes while they’re in the car

Kira - identical car seat and window shade

Melissa - diapers, wipes, lotion, powder, baby shampoo, baby grooming kit, baby bath tub “Okay, so I went a little bit crazy. It’s kind of like my first grandkids, right?”

Sheriff - diaper changing table with changing pads and a Diaper Genie “Trust me, your nose will thank you.”

Lydia - designer diaper bag full of parenting books (Not that Stiles hasn’t been reading up on the Internet, but having more information has never hurt, right? And of course Lydia would give him books.)

Jackson - crib especially made for twins with a custom-made superhero crib set, not without a mumbled “Lydia picked it out.”

Danny - a collection of children’s fairy tale books (Stiles is happy to see Little Red Riding Hood among them.)

Cora - a very large bag full of baby boy clothes and a promise of “I’ll buy you more once you find out the sex of the other baby.”

Isaac - double stroller

After the shower, Cora sticks around, assuring Lydia she can handle the clean-up.

“I’ve come up with the solution for the birth certificate,” she says.

“Huh?” Stiles asks through a mouthful of cake. He’s on his third piece.

“The birth certificate has to have a mother, right?”

Stiles nods.

“Well, obviously you can’t be the mother since you’re a man, but you can be the father. I can be the mother. Then Derek can file for adoption and I’ll sign over my parental rights, like I was just an egg donor and surrogate. It’ll be believable and it’s the most logical answer,” Cora explains.

“That’s… actually brilliant,” Derek agrees.

“Are you sure you’re his sister?” Stiles jokes.

Derek cuffs him on the back of the head.

“Hey! No hitting the pregnant person!” Stiles shrieks.

Derek laughs and kisses the back of Stiles’ head, letting his hand rest over his swollen belly.

After Cora leaves, Derek says he has one more present for Stiles.

“Okay, lay it on me,” Stiles says, once he’s sitting in his favorite spot on the couch.

The last thing Stiles expects is for Derek to pull an engagement ring box out of his pocket. Stiles’ jaw drops open and Derek smiles before getting down on one knee and says, “You know I’m not one for putting my feelings into words, so I’m just going to say it as simply as I can. I love you. You’re it for me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me, so will you marry me?”

For once Stiles is speechless. Then the babies start kicking and knock some sense back into him. “Yes, of course!”

Derek kisses him, but Stiles doesn’t let it last long.

“I want to see the ring,” he demands.

Derek laughs and takes it out of the box, presenting it to Stiles, who inspects it closely. It’s silver, what kind he’s not sure, it’s not like he knows much about jewelry, with, he gasps, the Batman symbol engraved on top, and ‘Yours forever, Derek’ inside.

“It’s… perfect,” Stiles says, looking up at Derek as he slides it on his ring finger. He leans in to kiss Derek again, and it’s a sweet kiss.

“So, ideally I wanted to get married before the babies were born, but it would be awkward with how obviously pregnant you are, so we’ll just have to wait, unless… I can find someone who is ordained who would be understanding of our unique situation? But it’s up to you, what you want,” Derek says.

“That, do that. I want to marry you now, and the only people that need to be present are the ones that already know our unique situation, as you call it. Danny could get ordained online or something, it’s apparently super easy,” Stiles says in a rush.

@~@

So it’s two short weeks later when they’re all in the loft waiting for the Stilinski-Hale wedding to begin. Stiles has asked for a short and sweet ceremony since he’s so heavily pregnant that being on his feet for more than a few minutes at a time is pretty much just a pain in the, well, everything. Plus, everyone is really just here for the food, right?

It ends up being Isaac who got ordained, since Danny had to return to school. Lydia is attending via Skype from college, but everyone else is there.

“So, short and sweet it is,” Isaac says as he takes his place in front of Stiles and Derek, who are facing each other, hands clasped between them.

“We are gathered here today to join Stiles, who refuses to tell me his legal name-“ Isaac begins.

“It’s not relevant to you,” Stiles interrupts and everyone laughs.

“and Derek,” Isaac continues as though he hadn’t been interrupted, “in holy matrimony…”

The vows are generic, because Derek is a private person and Stiles would ramble and go off on tangents for hours if he didn’t have a script, so the ceremony is over in five minutes. The paperwork is signed by witnesses and Melissa, being voted the most responsible, promises to file it with the proper authorities the next business day.

The event had been catered by Stiles’ favorite non-fast food eatery, and this time he was actually allowed to eat before opening the presents. The guests did demand a first dance before they would let him cut the cake, though. Luckily Derek was coordinated and just guided him around the room to one of their favorite songs, and then he was allowed to sit down again for the rest of the night.

Since they’d already been living together for a year and had all of the household items they needed, they asked for more baby things instead of the normal wedding gifts. This time they got a lot of gift cards for things they would need to replenish, like formula, diapers, and clothes. Derek promised Stiles a honeymoon sometime in the future.

@~@

At the final ultrasound, two weeks before Stiles’ due date, the baby was still not cooperating. “Well little mystery baby, I guess you’ll be wearing non-gender specific clothes for the first few days,” Stiles says while rubbing his belly on the way to the car after the ultrasound.  Derek laughs, but then notices Stiles has stopped walking.

“What’s wrong?”

“Cramp,” Stiles says, then looks down as he notices a wet feeling in his pants, “and my water just broke.”

“At least your OB doctor is still here,” Derek says and he picks up Stiles bridal style and carries him back to the vet clinic.

Once he’s all set up on the table, it’s explained again that there will be no drugs involved, since this is considered a home birth, and she’s not authorized to administer an epidural.

“I’ll be able to help with the pain, hopefully most if not all of it,” Derek tells Stiles, trying to reassure him.

“I’m going to do a vaginal exam again to see how far you’re dilated,” Jenny explains.

Stiles nods, thankful that they’ve come up with the idea for a pouch to keep his manly bits out of the way during exams, and to at least keep some of his modesty in tact. It’s still weird having someone else’s fingers inside of him, but it’s not sexual in this context, and even if it was, he’s in pain, so it’s not in the least bit arousing.

Deaton comes in the room with a chair for Derek to sit on, so he can stay next to Stiles while they wait. According to Jenny, even though his water broke, it could still be hours before he’s ready to push.

“Did you call my dad?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods, “He’s on his way with Melissa. She just got off work, so she’ll be able to assist.”

This had been the birthing plan all along, and so far it’s working out smoothly. Things would’ve went to hell real fast if Jenny and Melissa had both been working. Deaton could have technically delivered, but if anything were to go wrong, he wouldn’t have the experience to handle it.

Derek was quick to take Stiles’ pain with each contraction, so Stiles was remaining incredibly calm so far. Then his dad showed up with Melissa, and his dad was obviously nervous, which made Stiles nervous, and Derek had to ask the Sheriff to leave the room. Stiles thought his dad might draw his gun on Derek, but he finally nodded and went out to the waiting room. Shortly after Scott showed up with Kira and kept the Sheriff company, at least. Isaac and Cora were not far behind.

At around midnight, Jenny announced that Stiles was dilated enough to start pushing. Now the real pain set in. Derek was an amazing coach, though. It turns out he couldn’t take all of the pain, but at least what he was left with feeling was bearable, nothing like what he felt when he was cursed, and it made him focus on the task at hand. And he needed to focus, because he had to do this, twice, plus the afterbirth, which he was definitely going to avoid looking at, because just reading about it was super gross.

Pretty soon into the pushing process, it became clear that Jenny was going to have to make a small cut on his vagina, which she assured him was perfectly normal in the birthing process. It was to prevent his vagina from tearing, which would be more painful and harder to heal. Still, knowing this, it didn’t keep it from hurting any less. Once the cut was made though, it didn’t take that much more pushing before the first baby was crowning and then the head was out, and then with a tug, Jenny was holding up his firstborn.

“Congratulations guys, you have a daughter,” Melissa said as she was cleaning the baby.

“Mystery solved,” Derek said with a laugh. He pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple, “You’re doing great. Are you feeling okay?”

“Exhausted already, but I can’t quit now,” Stiles replied, leaning against Derek.

“Okay, time to push again,” Jenny tells him.

The second baby, definitely a boy, comes out even faster, which is a relief to Stiles. And the afterbirth isn’t much of an obstacle after pushing out two babies.

While Jenny is cleaning him up and stitching up the cut, Melissa brings Stiles and Derek each a baby. Stiles is lost in the little eyes of the one he’s holding, unsure if he’s got the girl or the boy, but he doesn’t really care. The baby is perfect.

Stiles dad is finally allowed to come in and Stiles reluctantly gives up his baby.  
  
“We’ve got the paperwork all filled out except for the names,” Deaton says.

“Alexandria Laura Stilinski-Hale for the girl. We’ll call her Lexi,” Stiles says, “and Benjamin Scott Stilinski-Hale for the boy. He’ll go by Benji.”

“What’s this I hear? You named the boy after me?” Scott says as he comes in the room, the rest of the crew trailing behind.

“Derek picked Laura, so I picked Scott,” Stiles shrugged, a yawn escaping his mouth.

“Okay, you’re all cleaned up,” Jenny says, “Normally you’d need to stay in the hospital overnight, but Melissa will stay with you in case you need anything, so you’re good to go when you feel you’re able.”

“Thank you so much, Jenny,” Derek says, finally looking up from the baby he’s been staring at for the last few minutes.

An hour later, they finally decide they need to clear out and let Deaton get home to at least get a few hours of sleep before he has to come back for work in the morning. Derek carries Stiles out to the car. Scott had went back to the loft the get the car seats, so they were already installed in the back. The Sheriff and Melissa follow them back to the loft, and Stiles is asleep before they even get there.

When Stiles wakes up the next morning, he has an awkward conversation with Melissa about how he’ll have vaginal discharge that will start out bloody for the next few weeks, which is normal after childbirth.

“Derek!” he shouts, “Find those damn witches! I don’t want this vagina anymore!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone who read the first chapter. Hope you like this one!

After a few days home with the babies, Stiles has decided there is no way he can go back to school. It’s not a matter of childcare—Derek would make a great stay-at-home dad, because he’s got the whole changing diapers and feeding thing down, and the babies love him, of course. Plus, he freaking sings to them when they’re upset, classic rock ballads. It’s beyond adorable. It’s more that Stiles can’t even entertain the thought of leaving his precious angels for hours at a time to attend classes. Add to that the fact that the entire pack is already attached to the twins and probably wouldn’t let Stiles move them a few hundred miles away to attend school anyway.

Stiles briefly thinks about taking online classes, but quickly decides it’s pointless, because the whole point of getting a college education is to prepare for a career, which at this point, his main job will be taking care of his children until they’re old enough to not need constant adult supervision. Then maybe he’ll go back to school. He doesn’t like to think that far ahead though. Already he never wants his babies to grow up.

Then there’s the topic of money. Derek does have the life insurance money from the fire, but that won’t last forever with both of them not working, especially since kids are expensive, and they now have two, which is why Stiles decides to approach Derek.

“I think one of us should get a job, and I think it should be you,” Stiles says one night after Derek has finally convinced everyone else to leave because it’s time for bed.

“Are you already sick of spending every hour of every day with me?” Derek asks with his normal, hard to read expression.

“No!” Stiles shrieks, then lowers his voice, remembering that the twins have just went to sleep, “It’s just, kids are expensive, twins are twice as expensive, and eventually your savings will run out. It’s not like I have any money.” He rests his chin on Derek’s shoulder for reassurance.

Derek nods, “So what did you have in mind? I basically have no work experience.”

“Well, you could work with my dad… You’d look really hot in uniform.” Stiles pulls back and waggles his eyebrows.

Derek smirks.

“Your dad barely tolerates me. Do you really think he’d hire me?” Derek asks, his eyebrows creeping up toward his hairline.

“Dude, you gave him grandkids, he adores you now!” Stiles says with a laugh. “Besides, you’d be supporting those grandkids. And, I already talked to him. You meet the basic requirements. You just have to pass a few tests, easy peasy. Then my dad will hire you. Plus, he thinks it would be good to have a werewolf on the force.”

“Okay,” Derek agrees.

@~@

Derek had warned Stiles that born werewolves change every full moon, starting from birth, but Stiles still wasn’t prepared for the cries of his babies on the night of the first full moon post-partum.  They didn’t have to be locked up yet, because even in their wolfed-out forms, they were still babies, and they couldn’t turn over on their own or crawl or anything. They did grow fangs, which Stiles thought was weird because they didn’t have baby teeth yet, and claws and look like cute furry little monsters, and it was obvious that the change was upsetting them, even though Derek took away their pain. He’s sure his crying didn’t help with the whole calming them down thing, but he couldn’t bear leaving them either. It seemed like the longest night Stiles had ever experienced and he felt useless. Only when the sun rose and the twins turned back to their human form was he able to get a few hours of restless sleep.

@~@

A month after the twins’ birth, the pack still hadn’t had any luck with their search for the witches, since they’d most likely left the area shortly after Stiles was cursed, but that didn’t stop them from looking. Deaton had exhausted all of his contacts with no luck, so reluctantly Stiles approached Chris Argent, unsure of how he’d react. As it turned out, Chris was willing, and after searching through some confiscated spell books he’d inherited, he stumbled across a spell for locating witches using an object that a spell had been cast upon by the witch one is trying to locate, which he thought would work using Stiles. Stiles left with a copy of the spell, which he took to Deaton to investigate.

@~@

Deaton was taking his time researching the spell, wanting to be thorough, making sure there would be no harmful consequences to Stiles if they were to use it. In the meantime, Stiles had had his checkup with Jenny and been cleared for sex, of the vaginal kind, that is. He’d already been having lots of anal, but could you blame him really, with a husband as hot as his? That clearance didn’t really mean anything though, since Stiles has put a moratorium on the vaginal sex, even with condoms, because he doesn’t want to take a chance that he could get pregnant again, because he knows if it happened, he would want to keep the baby, which means he’d have to keep the lady parts for another pregnancy, and then it’d just be a never-ending cycle of pregnancies, and before he knows it, he and Derek would be that 19 Kids and Counting family, or whatever number they’re on now, and as much as he loves his pack, and the whole strength in numbers thing, he’s got to draw the line somewhere, and right now, two kids is that somewhere.

@~@

Stiles is holding Lexi and grinning at her like a fat kid in a candy store when Derek gets back from a test at the Sheriff’s office. Derek sits down next to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and tugging him close.

“Benji?” Derek asks.

“Sleeping,” Stiles answers, “I know it’s wrong to have a favorite, but if I was forced to choose, it’d be her.”

“Why’s that?” Derek asks, in his ‘do I really want to know?’ voice.

“Because she’s totally your daughter. She’s usually calm and observant, and she definitely makes me work for it to get a smile out of her, but boy is she quick to let me know it when I do something she doesn’t like.”

Derek laughs. “Well, Benji’s definitely your son. He’s constantly moving and even though he can’t say any actual words yet, that doesn’t stop him from trying.”

Stiles laughs and continues staring at Lexi.

“I think looking for those witches that night was the smartest thing we’ve ever done,” Stiles comments.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Derek replies before pressing a kiss to Stiles’ temple.

@~@

Stiles decides not to make a big deal out of turning 21 because he’s got kids now. It would be irresponsible to go out to bars and get drunk off of his ass and then have to deal with a hangover the next day while trying to take care of two babies. It’s not like his 18th birthday, which he was super excited about, because it meant it was finally legal for him to have sexy times with his very hot older boyfriend, now husband. Yeah, he’d definitely celebrated that one, until he was sore in places he didn’t even know he could be sore. Still, he wants to do something to mark the occasion, so he goes to the liquor store, picks out a few bottles of wine and brings them home just to say he did. He also picks up a bottle of his dad’s favorite whiskey too. And he tells Derek that he wants to go to Vegas for their honeymoon since he’s legal now, whenever they actually decide to go on it. Gambling should be fun, right?

@~@

The second full moon was still an upsetting experience for Stiles and the babies, but at least he knew what to expect this time, and his hormones weren’t all over the place like they were just after giving birth, so he handled it without crying, which was better for the babies.

@~@

The good thing about being a 21-year-old male was that Stiles had an amazing metabolism, so it only took him two months to have his pre-baby body back in shape, with hardly any effort. Since he no longer played lacrosse, his only actual exercise was sex and walking the floor of the loft in the middle of the night with a crying baby in his arms.

The good thing about having his body back in shape is that he’s no longer afraid to go out in public, so Derek and he had decided to let the Sheriff and Melissa babysit for the night and go out to dinner and a movie. Of course Stiles hadn’t factored in how nervous he’d be letting two people he totally trusted watch his babies for a few hours.

“You promise to call if anything happens?” Stiles asks his dad for the third time.

“I said I would. Besides, what’s going to happen? It’s not like they can get sick. They’re werewolves,” the Sheriff answers.

“And even if they could, I’m a nurse, with a werewolf son,” Melissa adds.

“Right,” Stiles nods, “But-“

“Stiles, it’ll be fine. Come on, if we don’t leave now, we won’t have time to eat before the movie,” Derek says, grabbing Stiles’ hand and gently tugging him toward the door.

Stiles sighs, but realizes he’s outnumbered and follows his husband out the door.

They’d decided on Olive Garden since it was right across the street from the theater, and they both like Italian. Stiles ordered the Tour of Italy, because he never could make up his mind and pick one dish. Even so, he still picks off of Derek’s plate during the meal. It’s a sign of how much Derek loves him that he doesn’t growl and stab Stiles’ hand with a fork when he does. Derek even lets Stiles call to check on the babies while they drive across the street to the theater. They were fine, of course. Stiles isn’t the least bit ashamed for requesting photographic proof.

There was nothing particularly exciting out at the moment, so they just picked the movie that started next, which happened to be a romantic comedy.

“Where do you want to sit?” Derek asks as they enter the theater.

“Back row so we can make out,” Stiles answers grinning.

“Are we roleplaying as teenagers?” Derek asks.

“Oh, kinky. Better have me back by 11 or my dad, the Sheriff, will pull his gun on you,” Stiles says as he leads the way to the middle of the back row.

“That might be funny if he didn’t actually use that threat when we started dating,” Derek replies when they sit down.

“Aw, you know he wouldn’t have actually shot you for bringing me home late. He might have shot at you, but he would have missed on purpose,” Stiles says, rubbing Derek’s thigh.

“Still not comforting,” Derek says, placing his hand on top of Stiles’ and lacing their fingers together as the light dims and the previews start.

Stiles wasn’t kidding about the making out, and he takes that as his cue to lean over the arm rest and press his lips to Derek’s.

After the movie, Derek asks if he wants to stop for ice cream, but Stiles informs him that he has other plans and that it would be best if he didn’t have a full stomach. Derek might just break a few traffic laws getting back to their loft.

When they make it inside, the Sheriff and Melissa are watching a rerun of The Big Bang Theory, and Stiles bypasses them to check on the babies, who as it turns out, are in their crib, sound asleep. Derek joins him a few minutes later, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

“Your dad and Melissa just left. They said the twins pretty much just fell asleep, so we probably have a few hours before someone wakes up for a feeding or diaper change. I know you had some ideas,” Derek says.

Stiles tilts his head back to rest on Derek’s shoulder and sighs. “I think I’ll take a shower first. All I can smell is popcorn.”

“Tease,” Derek says with a chuckle.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t join me,” Stiles shoots back as he pulls away, pulling his shirt off as he leaves the room.

Derek follows a trail of clothes, which he adds to, to the bathroom where he finds Stiles completely naked, waiting for the shower to heat up. Stiles just grins as his eyes scan over Derek’s body.

“Like what you see?” Derek asks.

“Always,” Stiles replies as he steps into the shower.

Derek follows and they take a few minutes soaping each other up and making out before Derek asks, “So what did you have in mind?”

“Don’t care, as long as it ends with you fucking me,” Stiles replies, trailing his hand down to grasp Derek’s cock to emphasize his point.

“I can make that happen,” Derek says as he pushes his hips into Stiles’ hand. “Turn around.”

Stiles does as he’s told and then Derek has his hands on his ass and is spreading him open. The next thing he feels is teeth grazing over his ass and he likes where this is going. Derek must not be in a teasing mood tonight, because suddenly his tongue is tracing Stiles’ hole, and Stiles has to lean forward and put his hands against the shower wall to brace himself. Derek’s tongue slips inside and the moan that escapes Stiles’ mouth is obscene. Derek continues using his tongue to work him open, and Stiles does his best not to thrust back. He’s painfully hard and knows he’s just chanting Derek’s name over and over, but he’s too turned on to think of anything clever. All too soon Derek stops and stands up. Stiles whines, and Derek shuts the water off. Then he’s helping Stiles out of the shower and doing a half-ass job of drying them both off while Stiles pouts, before leading him to the bed. He gently pushes Stiles down on his stomach and gets the lube from the bedside table.

“Oh,” Stiles says.

Then Derek’s kneeling behind him and pressing a slicked up finger into his hole and this time Stiles does push back. Stiles resists touching himself while Derek prepares him, knowing it’ll only make it better if he’s patient. Still, he can only be so patient.

“Need your cock in me now,” he moans.

He whines when Derek pulls his fingers out, but it’s only a minute before he’s pushing in with something better, something that fills him up in the best way. Derek slides his arms under Stiles’ chest and pulls him flush against his chest as he continues to push in. Stiles lets his head fall back and rest on Derek’s shoulder, turning slightly to rub his nose against the stubble on his chin as Derek bottoms out.

“So good,” he says.

“Perfect,” Derek replies, taking that as his cue to move. He starts out slow, letting his hands glide over Stiles chest and stomach, finally resting on his hips.

Stiles takes his cock in his hand and strokes it lazily, letting Derek guide his hips. It doesn’t take long before Derek starts to speed up and Stiles changes positions to his hands and knees to get better leverage and lets Derek take over stroking his cock. At this angle, Derek is pounding his prostate and Stiles can feel his orgasm building. Then he’s coming and covering his mouth with his hand so he doesn’t wake the babies with his screaming. He slaps Derek’s hand away when his dick becomes too sensitive and then Derek’s coming too, finally collapsing on top of Stiles and crushing him to the bed.

“Get off, you weigh a ton,” Stiles says with obvious affection.

Derek laughs but rolls off, reaching over to the bedside table to get some tissues for cleanup. Then Stiles is all cuddled up to him and sound asleep. Life is perfect.

@~@

In the morning, Deaton calls and says he’s comfortable trying the spell to locate the witches.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. Life happened in the worst way, and I had half of a chapter finished, but didn't feel like writing for a long time. I thought I'd post part of what I have now, and hopefully finish the rest of the chapter soon.

The spell has to be performed on a full moon, so there is another week to go before they can do it. In the meantime, Derek had tracked down Peter to be used as backup in dealing with the witches, since both he and Scott agreed that having a larger pack would be best since they wouldn’t know what they were up against until they found the witch or witches.

Stiles is not pleased that Peter is back in town after years of not having to deal with him, but Peter is beyond thrilled to meet his great-niece and nephew for the first time. To Stiles’ horror, the twins absolutely adore him. 

“They can tell he’s pack from his scent,” Derek explains, coming up behind Stiles and wrapping his arms around him.

“Can’t they like sense that he’s evil though?” Stiles asks, letting his arms rest on top of Derek’s. He knows he’s pouting, but he feels a bit betrayed that his children are giggling and smiling at Uncle Creepy.

Derek laughs, “They can sense his intentions, and when he’s around them, he’s happy and nonthreatening.”

“He can also hear you,” Peter says in that high-pitched voice that people tend to speak in when talking in front of babies. “I always knew your daddies would have attractive children, but you two are just gorgeous.”

“They take after their daddy, obviously” Stiles says.

“Which one?” Peter asks with a smirk.

Stiles looks at Derek, “You know, that reminds me, we’ve been putting it off, you know, what they’ll actually call us once they learn to talk. They can’t call both of us daddy. It’ll just be confusing for everyone.”

“I know you like ‘daddy’, so I’ve been thinking ‘papa’.” Derek replies.

Stiles thinks about it as he turns around in Derek’s arms so he can see him properly before saying, “Papa. I like it.”

Derek leans in for a kiss which Stiles meets him for halfway.

Peter can be heard in the background saying, “And you can call me your favorite uncle.”

Stiles groans and rests his head on Derek’s shoulder.

@~@

On the night of the full moon, Derek stays home with the twins while Stiles goes to Deaton’s alone. It is a fairly simple spell in the end. Stiles has to stand in the middle of the room holding a map of Northern California while Deaton draws symbols on the floor around him in chalk, lights a few candles, and says a few things in Latin. Then the candles suddenly go out. Stiles asks, “Is that supposed to happen?” when suddenly a spot on the map starts glowing.

It is important that they try to find the witch tonight, while they know where she is, so Melissa comes over to the loft to watch the twins. Stiles and Derek both figured that she would handle them better while they were in their wolf form than the Sheriff. As much as Stiles wants to see the witch, and hopefully get things resolved, he still feels horrible leaving his babies on a full moon night, and Derek has to drag him out the door. 

Derek, Stiles, and Peter take off in one car, with Scott, Kira, Cora, and Isaac following in another. According to the GPS, the spot on the map is about an hour south of Beacon Hills. Stiles fidgets with the radio while Derek drives. Peter remains silent in the backseat. Derek reaches out and turns the radio off, taking Stiles’ hand in his own. 

“Why don’t you call Melissa? I’m sure Lexi and Benji would love to hear your voice right now,” Derek says, taking his eyes off the road for a second to glance at Stiles.

Stiles nods and pulls his phone out. Surprisingly, Peter keeps his mouth shut while Stiles spends the rest of the drive talking into his cell phone telling his babies how perfect they are and how much he and Derek love them.

When they reach their destination, Stiles isn’t all that surprised that it’s a cabin in the woods. They waste no time getting out of their cars, but the werewolves use their abilities to scan the area for possible threats, and Stiles tries to sense any possible magical traps. When they deem the area safe, Derek leads the way to the door, with Stiles following closely behind. Derek pounds on the door and a minute later, a young woman with long wavy brown hair answers the door. Derek starts to wolf out, and Stiles rests a hand on his shoulder to calm him, whispering, “We need her alive.” Derek takes a deep breath and his features return to human.

“Can I help you?” the woman asks.

“You were in Beacon Hills last year. My pack chased you out, but not before you cursed my mate,” Derek growls.

“Your pack?” the witch says, “You are not the alpha.”

“I’m the alpha,” Scott says, stepping forward, “You cursed my best friend. And now you’re going to reverse it.”

“It’s not a curse. And I can’t reverse the spell,” the witch says turning to Scott.

“What do you mean you can’t reverse it?” Stiles shrieks, and he can hear the rest of the pack crowding around him.

“You misunderstood. It wasn’t a spell to do any one thing. It was a spell to help you attain your heart’s strongest desire. At the time the spell was cast, I had no idea what the outcome would be,” the witch explains calmly. “What did it do, if I might ask?”

“It changed my anatomy. I was able to get pregnant and give birth,” Stiles answers carefully, as if suddenly understanding everything.

“You obviously desired a family, so the spell gave you the means to carry children. Once you no longer desire to add to your family, the spell will have served its purpose and things will return to normal.”

“What kind of witches are you? Why would you use that kind of spell on me?” Stiles asks, avoiding the obvious implications that he actually wants more children, and that it is the reason he still has the lady parts.

“It was simply a distraction to give us time to get away. We felt threatened. We had no desire to cause harm to the human mate of a werewolf,” she answers.

“Then what was your coven doing in Beacon Hills?” Derek asks.

“Casting protection spells. The place is full of negative energy, which acts as a beacon, drawing all kinds of creatures there. Sooner or later, people will take notice of our kind and we will be discovered. My coven has sworn to do everything in our power to keep our world a secret, to protect our kind,” she explains.

“So there’s really nothing you can do to reverse the spell?” Stiles asks hopeful.

The witch shakes her head before answering, “That part is up to you.”

“Next time, give us a heads up when you’ll be in the area. Let us know your intentions are good and we’ll leave you to practice your magic in peace,” Scott says.

They return to their cars and as soon as the doors are shut, Peter says, “Well that was disappointing. I was hoping to kill, maim, or at least threaten some witches.”

Stiles remains quiet on the drive home. Derek doesn’t say anything either, as if he understands Stiles would rather not discuss the situation in front of Peter.

The rest of the night is spent comforting the twins until the sun rises and then Stiles is too exhausted to do anything other than sleep.

@~@

Stiles wakes up to the smell of bacon frying and coffee brewing. He makes a pit stop to the bathroom before checking on the twins, finding them still asleep. He makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Derek at the stove making scrambled eggs. There’s a cup of coffee fixed just how he likes it waiting at his usual spot at the table. He takes a sip to find it’s still almost too hot to drink, but drinks it anyway because he desperately needs the caffeine.

“Thanks,” he manages to say through a yawn. He glances at the clock to see that it’s only noon, which means he got maybe five hours of sleep tops. 

Derek puts a plate in front of him with scrambled eggs, bacon, and half of a toasted bagel smeared with peanut butter and topped with sliced banana (none of that cream cheese for Stiles, thank you). Stiles pulls him close for a kiss before he can get away.

“Love you,” he says as he shoves a piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Love you too,” Derek replies before pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Derek takes his plate and sits next to Stiles, eating a few bites and taking a sip of his coffee before clearing his throat. “So, you wanna talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Stiles asks, pausing with his fork halfway to his mouth.

“What the witch said last night, about the spell…”

“What about the spell?” Stiles shoves a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

“Stiles. According to the witch, there’s a reason that this issue hasn’t resolved itself. And the only thing I can come up with is that you want another kid, which is something we should talk about,” Derek says, reaching out to take Stiles’ hand.

Unfortunately for Stiles, it just happens to be the hand he eats with, so he can’t shove another bite in his mouth to stall.

“Well… I guess that has to be it, right?” he finally answers. “What do you want?”

“I love our kids. I love you. I would love to have another child with you if that’s what you want, but it’s your body. I thought you’d expressed your intention not to get pregnant again.”

“I did say that I didn’t want to get pregnant again. I think, maybe, it was just having to deal with all of the stuff, like the new bodily functions, it freaked me out, I mean,  
I have a period now which is not only gross but uncomfortable and sometimes painful, and I was just glad not to be pregnant anymore, but then I saw how you were with the babies, and I experienced being a parent, and I guess I just didn’t realize that the uncertainty I felt at first turned into the desire to have another child with you. I’m not saying I want to get pregnant again right now or anytime soon, but if nothing changes, maybe we can try for another baby say around when the twins turn one, if that’s okay with you?”

Derek smiles, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://s-is-for-stiles.tumblr.com/)


	4. Chapter 4

When the twins are four months old, Derek has finally completed all of the training, tests, and screenings to become a deputy with the Sheriff’s office. He has a full week before his on-the-job training starts, so he suggests to Stiles that they take their long overdue honeymoon to Vegas. It takes some convincing, since it means a five days away from the babies, but John and Melissa are more than happy to take some vacation time off from work to watch the twins while they’re away.

They discuss driving versus flying and finally decide on flying, because Stiles points out that it is statistically safer than driving, and also that they can sleep on the flight there and be rested when they arrive. He suggests joining the mile high club too, but Derek vetoes that idea, saying that only happens in the movies, because plane bathrooms are way too small for two grown men to have a quickie. Stiles pouts and Derek tells him he has a much better use for that mouth.

When they leave for the airport in the morning, the twins are still asleep, so Derek doesn’t have as hard of a time as usual getting Stiles out the door. The fact that Stiles is still half-asleep helps too. The check-in and security lines are short since it’s early Monday morning, and they make it through with no hassle. They end up with an hour and a half to spare before they have to board their plane, so they find a café that is open for breakfast. After they eat, they still have half an hour, so they stop at the bathroom and then make their way to their gate. Stiles falls asleep on Derek’s shoulder as soon as they sit down. 

Then Derek’s shaking him awake because it’s time for first class to board. Stiles is excited, because he’s never flown first class before. In fact, he’s only flown once when he was a kid to visit family. Derek lets Stiles have the window seat, and as soon as he’s buckled in, the flight attendant is checking on Derek to see if he needs a pillow or a blanket. Derek asks for a blanket, and she replies, “Of course, sweetie,” running her hand over his shoulder before walking off, without asking Stiles if he needed anything.

“If I didn’t have you for a husband, I might have some sort of complex by now,” Stiles mutters as he moves the armrest up so that he can lean against Derek. “Also, the blanket is for me, right?”

“Yes, darling,” Derek replies, turning to smile at Stiles before pressing a kiss to his temple. “And I’ve told you before, anyone who doesn’t acknowledge how attractive you are has horrible eyesight.”

Just then the flight attendant returns with the blanket and Derek makes a show out of draping it over Stiles. Stiles sighs happily, “You’re the best husband.” And then he’s asleep before takeoff. 

When Stiles wakes up, they’re in the process of landing, and he feels refreshed. He calls to check on the twins while they make their way to baggage claim. Melissa informs him that the twins slept late and are up now eating their breakfast. Stiles requests pictures. 

@~@

“Oh my God, an actual honeymoon suite, Derek?” Stiles asks as he jumps on Derek’s back the second they’re through the door to their room.

“We are on our honeymoon,” Derek replies.

“I know, but I didn’t expect,” Stiles jumps down without finishing his thought, running from room to room, “There’s a Jacuzzi in the bathroom! This bed is so big and bouncy!”

“What do you want to do first?” Derek asks as he sits on the bed next to Stiles.

“Sex on the bed, then try out the Jacuzzi, then room service. We’re going to be cliché honeymooners tonight,” Stiles answers. 

“Tomorrow we can be tourists.”

“Sounds good to me,” Derek agrees before he pulls off his shirt. 

Stiles wastes no time as he pushes his husband back on the bed and straddles him, then leans down to whisper in Derek’s ear, “I brought condoms.” 

“What?” Derek asks, before he realizes what Stiles is implying, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Stiles says, trailing kisses along Derek’s jaw, finally making it to his mouth for a deep kiss. Derek rolls them over and begins to undress him, his mouth immediately going to Stiles neck, sucking along his pulse point, then kissing down his chest as he unzips his jeans and pulls them off. Boxer briefs are next as he bites down on Stiles hip bone. Derek sticks his nose in the hair at the base of Stiles dick and inhales. Stiles hands find their way to Derek’s head, fingers scratching his scalp lightly. Derek wraps his lips around the head of Stiles dick, sucking briefly before kissing his way down, then takes hold of him in one hand as he lowers his head even more.

Stiles spread his legs wide and gently guides Derek to where he wants him. He shudders at the first dip of Derek’s tongue, just barely teasing him. Derek continues to lick and suck and Stiles can’t keep his hips still any longer. 

“Finger me,” Stiles requests. Derek pulls away for a second to look up at Stiles, and then he slides two fingers in. Stiles pushes his hips forward, trying to pull Derek deeper inside. Derek dips his head again and focuses on his clit as he curves his fingers, putting pressure on the right spot if Stiles’ hips jerking means anything.

“I need more,” Stiles pants.

“Condoms?” Derek asks.

“Suitcase, top front pocket. Hurry,” Stiles answers and moves his hand down to rub his clit while he waits on Derek.

Derek turns around after he finds what he’s looking for, watching the sight his husband makes as he pleasures himself, and he’s never been so hard so fast. He quickly finishes undressing and slips on a condom. He kisses Stiles as he slides on top, his hand drifting down to makes sure he’s ready. Stiles is dripping wet, all for him. He slides his way inside and they both sigh. It’s been so long since he’s had his husband this way. Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s neck and his lips find Derek’s mouth as they work up a rhythm. 

Every time Stiles tries to speed things up, Derek slows down. It’s been too long since they’ve had time for more than a quickie—he wants to make love to his husband, and make it as good as possible.

“Just let go and let me take care of you,” Derek says. He looks down at Stiles’ flushed face. Stiles rolls his eyes in answer, but he’s smiling. Derek shifts slightly and watches as Stiles shuts his eyes and gasps in pleasure. 

It still doesn’t take long for Stiles to come, and Derek follows soon after, collapsing on top of Stiles, feeling weightless and sated. 

“I want curly fries,” Stiles declares, and Derek laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any requests, plot ideas, suggestions, etc, please feel free to leave a comment or message me on my [Tumblr](http://s-is-for-stiles.tumblr.com), I don't bite! :D


End file.
